


Violet City

by izzylawliet



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: To let go, is to be in control.





	Violet City

**Author's Note:**

> Violet City by Mansionair

Taekwoon’s fingers shook as they ran across Sanghyuk’s bare chest as he was watching the way that the younger man shuddered and arched up into it. His fingers curled around the bindings that held him stationary on the bed and yet Taekwoon couldn’t stop the way that he tensed and tried to turn away. 

_ Don’t hide. It’s okay. _

The elder moved his head in a negative because he didn’t feel like everything was okay. The pain of past memories were haunting him and he’s left wanting for something  _ more _ but he’d been unable to do anything with Sanghyuk since  _ the incident _ . 

_ Take it slow, hyung. I’m not going anywhere. I can’t hurt you. _

God, Taekwoon felt his heart break. He knew that Sanghyuk would never be capable of hurting him, but something about the way it made him feel to be touched was incredibly frightening. It’d been months, going on a year since  _ the incident _ , but he still couldn’t stand his boyfriend’s touch. And while Sanghyuk had been patient through it all, he knew that the man was struggling to continue on with him when sex had once been so important in their relationship

_ Touch me, hyung. Do what you will, I’m willing.  _

Willing. Taekwoon hadn’t been willing. His voice was soft as he denied his ability to do this. He whispered the safe word and reached up to undo the bindings, scrambling from the bed quickly and leaving Sanghyuk sitting there with a hard on, frustrated and alone. So alone. 

&

The elder man had assured Jaehwan that this is what he wanted. He had told him to do it, to understand that this is what both he and Sanghyuk needed. It  _ hurt _ him to be there, to be confined like this, but he was doing his best to push through it, because something had to change. Something needed to change before their relationship was ruined by his inability to be intimate. 

Taekwoon watched how Jaehwan was unsure about what he was doing, but allowed it to be done, leaving the room after he’d been directed to because Taekwoon wouldn’t let himself back out of it. 

And so when Sanghyuk arrived home, his fingers were left on the doorknob and he stared in shock, finding his boyfriend naked and laid out in the bed, his hands bound above him and to the frame as Sanghyuk had been just a few weeks ago. He had dropped it, never once again mentioned the topic, and had resigned himself to a life of celibacy so he’d be able to love Taekwoon the way the man deserved. 

Taekwoon shook his head when Sanghyuk opened his mouth to speak to him, to ask him what he was doing. No words were spoken as Taekwoon spread his legs, bending them to allow Sanghyuk to see that his body was opened for him, giving himself over to the younger man, someone he loved and trusted to take care of him. 

Sanghyuk doesn’t really waste any time, but he wasn’t rushing when he made his way to the bed, slowly crawling up on it and running a hand over Taekwoon’s unbearably attractive, long legs, touching as he went and feeling absolutely surprised and pleased to find him so soft, legs cleanly shaved like he had once done religiously when he found out how much Sanghyuk loved the feeling of it. But it’d been over a year since he’d felt them. And now he never wanted to take his hands off of them. 

Once again, when he opened his mouth to speak, Taekwoon was shaking his head, finding that it was easier to lay back on the bed and relax under Sanghyuk’s touch. He couldn’t flinch from it, couldn’t run from it, and yet...he was safe and he  _ felt _ safe. There was something so relieving about being there, being under the man’s gaze. The touch was warm, welcomed and he’s shivering with a growing  _ desire _ ; the first desire he’d felt in over a year. 

It’d been too long. 

And yet Sanghyuk knows every inch of his body like it hadn’t been more than a week, more than a day, because those fingers had long since memorized each divot of his body — no matter how much weight he had lost, no matter how much muscle definition had faded when he’d stopped eating and stopped working out and stopped caring about his personal grooming and appearance. 

Sanghyuk loved him anyways. 

Taekwoon let out a soft cry of pleasure, it was  _ pleasure _ that left him when Sanghyuk’s fingers so expertly caressed up his sides. It was almost a tickle, but not quite. It was such a light touch with rough pads of fingers that knew him just as any other instrument that Sanghyuk could play. Though no instrument was as intimately known as Taekwoon’s body, he knows. It was a relief to find that Sanghyuk remembered him and knew how to touch him and spent the next twenty minutes bringing him pleasure. It was a slow burn to the pleasure that shook through him in an orgasm of pure pleasure. It was not forced from him, it was not taken from him, and yet Taekwoon felt a sort of relief that ran through him when it was finally brought from his body. 

It was his boyfriend’s name on his lips when he came. 

&

This time, it’s Sanghyuk’s hand that is wrapped around Taekwoon’s wrists, holding him lightly in place while he thrusts into the body of the man he loves so much. Taekwoon’s legs are up and resting against his hips, toes curling in pleasure and back arching off the bed each time that Sanghyuk pushes deep inside of his body. It’s unbelievable how much pleasure this man can give to him so easily. He’s shaking with it. Everything was just right, everything was perfect while Sanghyuk does everything he knows. 

There’s a certain way that he’s touching Taekwoon that does it for him, the way that he’s kissing along his skin, the way that he’s grabbing at his hip with his free hand, holding him stationary while he thrusts. It was just what Taekwoon needs nowadays. It was what they had discovered weeks ago when Taekwoon had tied himself up for Sanghyuk. 

This is what Taekwoon needs. To lose all reservations and give himself entirely over to a man who would never hurt him. It was when he realized that Sanghyuk  _ gave _ him everything, rather than took, did Taekwoon realize that this was different. This was how it had always been and always would be. 

And he’s brought to yet  _ another _ orgasm that night. 

When they lay together, Taekwoon’s head resting on Sanghyuk’s chest; Sanghyuk’s hand is running up and down Taekwoon’s back, they breathe out their love for one another, their trust coming in breaths that are still heated from their lovemaking. 

_ One of these days I won’t need you to restrain me… _

_ It doesn’t matter, hyung, I love you regardless. _

_ I love you, too.  _


End file.
